Funny gas
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: When Ritsu gets induced with too much funny gas he becomes Takano crazy ;)
Ristu slammed the phone down. He had just gotten off the phone with his editor, she still had a couple of pages left and the printers wanted them by tomorrow morning.

He sighed and rested his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He shook his head and opened his laptop, a reminder popping up on his screen. It was his dentist appointment. He sighed once again and winced. Looking at the clock he realized he would be seriously late if he didn't go now.

He stood up. "Takano-san I'm leaving for my appointment." He stated. Takano looked up from his computer a bit bored like. Takano had known about the appointment but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Ritsu to spill the details about it.

He sighed knowing he wouldn't be seeing him the rest of the day. "Fine, make sure you have your work done for tomorrow." He stated just to irritate his lover. Watching Ritsu stomp off in embarrassment he smiled.

Ritsu was upset that Takano had said such things to him. As if he didn't know that Ritsu worked hard! Red faced, he got into the elevator and muttered angered words until he entered the dentist office.

He walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the woman. Her shirt made her boobs pop out and her hair was up, exposing her neck. She popped her gum annoyingly. "E-excuse me?"

Ritsu spoke up. She looked up from the computer and instantly smiled, giving Ritsu a good once over she stood up and walked over to him. "I have an appointment today." He stated. She nodded and blew a bubble.

"Alone?" She asked. Ritsu nodded. There wasn't anybody who could come with him. His mind flashed to Takano and he blushed. "Well then sign this in case the anesthesia hasn't worn off by the time we send you home. Also once you fill out those papers you can head on back to the third door on the left." She instructed him, smiling once again.

Ritsu nodded and smiled nervously. "Thanks." He went and sat down. He began filling the paper out. At the end he came to a question and stopped.

Place emergency contact:_

Ritsu sighed. He had no choice. Surely the anesthesia would wear off before he was sent home. He shrugged and wrote down Takano's information. What's the worse that could happen anyways? He handed in the paper and was sent on his way.

time skip

Takano was not happy to get a call from the dentist office saying he needed to come pick up Ritsu. He was worried as hell but also angry at Ritsu for taking him from his work. He needed to get things done and he didn't have time for this at the moment.

Takano stormed inside and demanded Ritsu. Right as he entered the room a swollen mouth called out his name. "Takano-san!" Ritsu yelled with glee before leaping into Takano's arms.

Takano was taken by surprised and looked to the dentist for answers. The dentist sighed. "He's been like this ever since he woke up. The anesthesia has affected him severely. It should wear off by tomorrow." The doctor reassured.

Takano nodded and held onto the wriggling Ritsu. "T-Takano!" Ritsu demanded attention. Takano looked down at his little uke and smiled. "Touch me!" Ritsu stated. Takano's eyes widened. He shot a look at the dentist. "He'll be delusional so don't worry. You can take him now." The dentist looked unconcerned and walked away.

Takano was a bit angery at how the dentist was acting. "Come on Ritsu, let's go home together." He explained. Ritsu shot up. "T-together?!" He repeated. Takano thought he was back to his normal self but Ritsu then smiled. "I would love too!"

Takano smirked and led (more like carried) Ritsu to his car. Setting him down Takano buckled him in and got in himself.

"Takano!" Ristu yelled again and again but just giggled and said nothing afterwards. Suddenly he gasped. "Takano! Do you see the big fish swimming around us? Don't hit them! Look out!" Ritsu was in tears.

Takano sighed and continued to drive. Ritsu shouted crazy things. Mostly things about nonsense but one thing slipped out in one of Ritsu's rambles that caught Takano's attention.

"When we grow up we're going to build a house and live in it together! And we'll have a nice family. Cause I love you lots! Right Takano?" Ritsu turned to Takano. Takano was speechless. Build and house and have a family? It sounded nice but it was unrealistic for their kind of job. He smiled. No... He would do anything for Ritsu.

"Of course sweetheart." Takano responded. Ritsu giggled and reached out to grabbed Takano's hand. "Yay! When should we get married?" He sounded so serious that Takano almost died. "What?!" He asked.

Ristu squeezed his hand. "Let's get married tonight- oh my god! What the fuck is that?!" Ritsu was talking about the sky and clouds. He never let go of Takano's hand but he did ramble on in conversation with himself.

Takano smiled to himself. Yes, he would marry this person. He smirked. He really liked this Ritsu. He was so open, just like back then. By the time they got to the apartment flats Ritsu had tired himself out. Takano unbuckled the delusional uke and carried him up to his room.

As he unlocked his door an old women walked by and smiled. "Aw, hello Takano-san. What's wrong with Ritsu?" She asked. Takano was about to answer when a weary Ritsu dos instead. "We're on our honeymoon! So back off he's mine!"

The amount of happiness Takano felt shocked him and he held Ritsu as close as possible. This man was really trying his ability to hold back. Takano smiled politely at the women and apologized. "He's on anesthesia." He explained.

The woman nodded and left. Takano went inside and put Ritsu down on the couch. He sighed when he saw that he couldn't go back to work. "You'll pay for this tomorrow..." He muttered at the sleeping Ritsu.

Takano went about his editing until it's was 1:30. Ritsu woke up, this time he was normal. "Huh? T-Takano what-" he suddenly stopped himself as the event of the dentist office replayed in his mind. The anesthesia must of had an affect on him.

He blushed furiously. Takano laughed. "Oh? So your back to your normal self? Too bad I waste ally enjoying the gassed up you way better" (idk if that's a word...) Ristu blushed. "W-well thank you for coming to get me..." Ritsu thanked him and got up, ready to leave. Takano stood up.

"You should just stay here, it's already so late and I'm tired." Takano stated. Ritsu glared. "I love next door!?" He argued. Takano sighed and draped his body on Ritsu. "But you said it was our honeymoon." He smirked secretly.

Ritsu froze. "Wh-what did you say?" Ritsu was too stunned to realize Takano's sly hands making their way down to his pants. Ritsu felt his pants slip down his waist and fall off his legs, gathering at his ankles. His eyes widened and he backed up, only to fall down from his pants. Takano smirked.

Climbing on top of Ritsu Takano went straight to work, teasing Ritsu with his body. "T-Takano Mmm! P-please ah!" Many more moans could be heard through the the night and by morning the two lovers were laying in bed.

Waking up Ritsu remembered he was in Takano's room. He rolled over and say Takano sleeping next to him looking as happy as he could be. Ritsu caught himself and blushed. Why does Ritsu deny Takano so much?

Ritsu went to sit up but his hips pounded with pain. He shot a glare at Takano before waking him up. "TAKANO!" He shouted. Takano groaned and rolled over. Ritsu huffed and crawled on top of him. "Takano you were too hard on me last night!" He pouted. Takano open his eyes, looking tired and mad that Ritsu had woken him up.

"That's not my fault you were the one that looked so damn sexy." He defended himself. Ritsu became as red as a tomato. "TAKANO!"


End file.
